In modern life, users will nearly every day receive much information sent in such formats as short message, e-mail, and instant message. Analyses of such information have found that such information often has similar text frameworks, and information templates mined on the basis of these text frameworks are very important to aspects such as improving user experience and promoting natural language processing technologies.
Frequent sequence mining is a common method for mining an information template. Frequent sequence mining mines information templates from mass information using a preset frequency threshold. During practical application, if the frequency of certain information is higher than the preset frequency threshold, then the information is used as the information template.